


дядя

by JaneIM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff & Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Ironfamily, крестные, тони буквально дядя лео
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneIM/pseuds/JaneIM
Summary: у Лео Вальдеса есть дядя
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Leo Valdez
Kudos: 2





	дядя

У Лео Вальдеса есть дядя. Вернее сказать, у него есть крестный, лучший друг его матери и член их маленькой и уютной семьи, который для Лео совсем как дядя. 

Пятилетний Лео боится новую няню, но у его матери совсем не хватает времени, а оставлять его с дядей она не хочет. Тиа никогда не станет членом семьи, думает Лео, сидя на верстаке и перебирая детали робота размером с осу. Робот нужен американской разведке для Афганистана или Ирака, и Лео хочет его улучшить. В конце концов, однажды он ведь станет совсем как Капитан Америка, верно?  
— Хей, горячий парень, — дядя подхватывает его подмышки и целует в макушку. — Чем занят?  
У дяди уставший вид, расстегнутая на две пуговицы рубашка, потерянный пиджак и закатанные до щиколоток брюки. Очень дорогие брюки. Может, если бы мама не была так настроена против дядиной помощи, им бы Тиа и не понадобилась?  
— Я собрал мини-кэпа, — гордо заявляет Лео, и дядя с интересом косится на разукрашенного в звездно-полосатый робота. Дядя одобрительно хмыкает. Он говорит.  
— Sei il nostro piccolo genietto, bambino!  
Лео не знает итальянский, но счастливый взгляд дяди заставляет Лео собой гордится.

Лео рисует корабль с драконьим носом, а потом плавит деревянный стол по просьбе няни. Дядя увольняет ту с громким скандалом, и теперь Лео большей частью ошивается в Малибу.

— Знаешь, bambino, — говорит дядя однажды, закрашивая маминым тональным большой синяк на шее. — Владеть огнем — это круто.  
Дядя всегда зовет его «bambino», а еще — «genietto», «creccetino», «coccolone», «tesoro» и «leoncino». Однажды он сказал «mijo», и Лео не смог понять, почему у мамы на глазах выступили слезы. Мама называет его «mi corazón», «alma mía» и «querido». Лео, в целом, нет разницы, но «leoncino» он любит больше остальных.  
Лео в ответ дяде широко улыбается и тут же жмурится, когда дядя, проходя мимо, ерошит ему волосы.

Дядя учит его играть на рояле, стоящем посреди гостиной. Рядом с роялем есть спуск в мастерскую, так что иногда Лео мастерит на инструменте. Мисс Поттс — эта рыжая леди с самым мягким взглядом на свете — только качает головой, когда видит взъерошенного Лео, разрисовывавшего белоснежную крышку маркером.  
— Тони, — кричит тогда мисс Поттс, не спускаясь в мастерскую. — Твой крестник снова творит черт-те что. Уверен, что он — не твой сын?  
Дядя появляется с расчеркнутым следом от машинного масла на щеке, моргает в ответ на улыбку мисс Поттс и широко зевает. Лео зевает в ответ, позволяет поцеловать себя в лоб и возвращается к уравнению. Он хочет построить металлического дракона, нужно только понять, как сделать так, чтобы тот дышал огнем.

В восемь Лео чудом выживает в пожаре, навсегда теряет мать и переезжает к дяде на недолгое время.

Ему часто снятся кошмары, и дядя оставляет ночник включенным, когда выходит из его комнаты по своим делам. У дяди много разных женщин, но он всегда сидит с ним рядом и засыпает на полу, охраняя. Дядя называет его «leoncino», «bambino» и, все чаще, «mijo», и Лео однажды спрашивает у ДЖАРВИСА, что значит это «mijo». Однажды Лео цепляется за дядину шею и просит никогда его не оставлять. Дядя говорит.  
— Я постараюсь.  
И Лео верит, потому что дядя никогда ему не врет.

Когда мамина сестра появляется на пороге их с дядей дома и кричит о том, что дядя не имеет права забирать Лео у семьи, Лео прячется в мастерской, глубоко дышит и просит самого себя успокоиться. Будет не круто, если он спалит весь дом. Дядя — все, что у него осталось от мамы.  
Уже позже, когда дядя укладывает его спать, Лео спрашивает, чего она хотела. Дядя мрачнеет.  
— Она хочет отправить тебя к другим сиротам, — зло бросает он, массируя Лео голову. — Говорит, я безответственно отношусь к твоему воспитанию. Можно подумать, она делает это лучше!  
Лео жмется к дядиному боку, закрывая глаза. Лео согласен — ситуация выглядит хреново, но ведь будет хорошо. _Будет ведь?_  
— Если тебя заберут, bambino, — говорит тихо дядя, и Лео поднимает на него сонный взгляд. — Я соберу тебе кое-что. Кое-что, что поможет тебе сбежать, хорошо?  
Лео согласно кивает.

Он сбегает пять раз подряд, а шестой устраивает, узнав, что дядю похитили. Школа Джунглей не особо интересное место, но у него появляется Пайпер, а еще Джейсон, а дядя отсылает «старкфон для полукровок» и красуется охренительно опасным аркреактором, который Лео решительно не нравится.  
— Чувак, — говорит Лео. — Ты ж меня не бросишь.  
— Не волнуйся, leoncino, — дядя улыбается этой своей улыбкой-для-прессы, и Лео подозревает неладное. — Как дела у ребят? Джейсон и Пайпер, да?  
И Лео позволяет сменить тему, потому что это дядя, а дядя однажды расскажет все сам. Наверное.

Потом они отправляются на поиски Геры, попадают в Рим, их пытаются убить, они побеждают Гею, Лео типо умирает, но не умирает, и когда связывается с дядей, тот орет на него добрых два часа, смешивая итальянские ругательства с испанскими, а Калипсо согласно кивает.  
— Вы абсолютно правы, мистер Старк. Сэр.  
— Мой крестник весь в меня, — говорит дядя горделиво. — А теперь, creccetino, знакомь меня с Фестусом. Где вы, кстати?  
— Остановились во Франции, — сдает Калипсо, и Лео смотрит на нее, как на предательницу. Дядя серьезно кивает, облачается в броню и вылетает к ним.  
Фестусу, кстати, дядя приходится по душе, он вертится вокруг и даже дает на себе покататься. Лео не обижается. В конце концов, как можно обижаться на человека, вручившего тебе суперкостюм супергероя с суперпримочками и суперраскраской?

Дядя ржет, когда Лео, дуясь, пересказывает ему историю с Аполлоном и чуваком-унитазом, предлагает пожить немного в башне, но Лео с сожалением отказывается.  
— Нам придется переться в лабиринт смерти и искать следующего оракула, — мрачно заключает он. — По крайней мере, Аполлона теперь зовут Лестер Пападопулос. Жизнь сполна за нас отомстила.  
Дядя хохочет громче.

Он наблюдает за тем, как тело его друга погружают в катафалк, и не может справиться с пустотой, ядовитыми плющами окутывающей сердце. Она затягивает на самое дно, и Лео понятия не имеет, как из нее выбраться. Дядя рядом, он обнимает его за плечи, целует в макушку и обещает Аполлону все кары небесные, если Джейсона не похоронят в лучшем виде в Лагере Юпитера. Лео может только благодарно улыбнуться дяде и позволить ему и Калипсо отвезти их в Малибу. Он не знает, как жить дальше и что делать, но с поисками покончено. Раз и навсегда.  
— Я могу все устроить, — говорит дядя на следующее утро за завтраком. — Компания огромная, а ты, bambino, мой единственный наследник.  
— Если нам найдется хорошая работа, — Калипсо смотрит на него, ожидая вердикта, и Лео кивает. — Мы согласны.  
— Подарю вам на свадьбу квартиру в Ист-Сайде, поближе к башне, — дядя поднимается. — Пеп все устроит, только скажите когда.  
Лео вместе с дядей на следующий день запирается в мастерской и помогает улучшить чистую энергию. Башня должна сиять, и она будет сиять. Чего бы это Лео ни стоило.

Когда по новостям показывают железного человека, летящего прямиком в портал, сердце у Лео падает.

Когда Мандарин уничтожает дом в Малибу, а Тони Старка объявляют погибшим, Лео позволяет себе рыдать у Калипсо на плече, затем берет в себя в руки и звонит мисс Поттс. Дядя оказывается жив.

— То есть мне теперь придется бороться за твое внимание с этими мстителями и Харли? — интересуется Лео, когда они запираются в мастерской и пытаются разобраться с экстремисом. У дяди вдохновленный вид, куда более живой и здоровый. Лео уверен, все дело в отлично прошедшей операции и Харли, сумевшем не дать дяде упасть в пучину ПТСР и панических атак. — Заметь, делить я тебя готов только с Харли.  
Дядя ерошит ему волосы.  
— Спасибо за благословение, leoncino, я…  
Новости показывают падающие в Потомак хеликарриеры, а затем в сеть сливают грязь из ЩИТ’а. Лео присвистывает и получает подзатыльник от пришедшей с обедом Калипсо. Тони горестно вздыхает.  
— Что за дурак, а?  
— Брось, ты его любишь, — Нико появляется неожиданно, и Лео радуется, что подпрыгнул не один. Дядя хватается за грудь.  
— Ты меня в могилу сведешь.  
— Прости, — Нико абсолютно не стыдно. Дядя театрально возводит очи горе и возвращается к экстремису. Нико падает на диван, кутается в плед и тут же отключается. Лео давит улыбку.  
Он готов делить дядю не только с Харли, но и с друзьями. Они ведь семья. Его семья.  
Но не со мстителями. Неа. Спасибо большое, ему такой радости не надо.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит Лео.  
— Ты не мог знать, что камень окажется с приветом, — говорит Лео.  
— Ты ведь все исправил, — говорит Лео.  
Он приходит однажды в отстроенный дом в Малибу, садится прямо на пол у стеклянной двери мастерской и тихо спрашивает.  
— Помнишь, как мама умерла?  
Он видит, как вздрагивает и каменеет у дяди спина. Он знает, что тот бледнеет, а скулы выступает резче. Он продолжает.  
— Ты сказал, все мы совершаем ошибки, но ошибки не делают нас монстрами. Ты не монстр, <i>papa</i>.  
Дядя открывает ему резко, а в карих глазах Лео видит слезы. Лео крепко обнимает его, прячет лицо на груди и чувствует, как тепло от сжавших рук согревает как никогда. _Пожалуй, стоит перестать называть его лишь дядей, верно?_

«Соковианское соглашение» не нравится никому, но Лео считает Тони правым и всецело поддерживает. В конце концов, полукровки никогда не причиняли добро без ведома богов, а некоторые боги отбывают наказание в обликах смертных, когда по-крупному косячат, с чего супергерои должны отличаться?

Фестус волнуется, когда Тони отбывает в Германию, и Лео не может понять почему. Фестус отправляется следом несколько суток спустя, а возвращается с Тони и Наташей на буксире. У Тони разворочен реактор в костюме, а ПЯТНИЦА отправляет за оставшимся сиротливо лежать в бункере Сибири щитом Капитана Америки, выброшенным за ненадобностью.  
Калипсо рвет и мечет, и Лео полностью согласен с женой. Тони ничего не говорит, только бледно улыбается, объясняет, что правых и виноватых нет, а Нико предлагает попросить у отца свору адских гончих. Тони только качает головой, а несколько дней спустя вводит себе обновленный экстремис.  
Наташа обещает его убить. Калипсо ее поддерживает, а Лео мужественно стоит стеной, загораживая дверь в мастерскую. Он даже подумывает сделать звонок не-Капитану Америка, но отбрасывает мысль тут же. Дурацкая она, эта мысль.

В борьбу с Таносом вступают и боги, и Лео должен признать, что битва проходит на славу. И что борода не-Капитану очень идет. Как и удивление, когда едва живой Тони приземляется на земли Ваканды верхом на Фестусе, а Аполлон, никого не стесняясь, лезет к Тони целоваться. Вернувшийся из мертвых Джейсон ржет, и Лео с остальными решает, что смех можно подхватить. Тони смотрит на них с ненавистью и показывает неприличный жест. И устраивает разбор полетов, пока мистер Д поддакивает и коверкает имя не-Капитана как душе угодно. Не-Капитан пытается с Тони поговорить, но Лео решает, что это плохая идея. Он уводит Тони как можно дальше, спрашивает о свадьбе и делает вид, что не заметил смешливого карего взгляда, на дне которого плескается плохо скрытая благодарность.

В конце концов, свадьба была нужна хотя бы ради рождения Морган, и если Тони с мисс Поттс развелись спустя два года, это ничего. У них ведь теперь есть Морган, а Тони выглядит счастливым как никогда прежде. И даже если он принял решение дать не-Капитану второй шанс, это ничего.

Они все, в конце концов, заслужили его, этот счастливый шанс.

***

— Леонидас Антонио Вальдес, — кричит с кухни Калипсо, и Лео оказывается рядом с ней в считанные секунды.  
— Что стряслось? Где пожар? — Лео ухмыляется, неосознанно проводя ладонью по выпирающему животу жены. — Горячий парень Лео всегда к твоим услугам, mi amor.  
— Ты невыносим, — смеется Калипсо. Лео целует уголок ее рта, притягивая к себе.  
— За это ты меня и любишь.  
За этот счастливый шанс, думает Лео, он готов сразится с Геей и Таносом вместе взятыми снова.  
А еще не рожденная Эсперанса Мария в ответ только толкается ножкой.

**Author's Note:**

> » Sei il nostro piccolo genietto, bambino! — ты ж наш маленький гений, пацан!  
> » bambino — малыш, пацан, ребенок  
> » genietto — маленький гений  
> » creccetino — хомячок  
> » coccolone — милый, ласковый  
> » tesoro — сокровище  
> » leoncino — львёнок  
> » mi corazón — сердце мое  
> » alma mía — душа моя  
> » querido — милый, любимый  
> » mijo — сынок


End file.
